User talk:H Fern/Archive/2
LOL that must have been an awesome experience. }} 15:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Whoa. you cleaned your talk page. I`ll add to yours and make my ownz! SeaCrane_1 12:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Done, done, WHOA NICE SIGGY, done, and we've reached 900 articles!!! RE: Ad Campaign uh, is it possible to not cut off the avatar's face?--WingZeroKai 15:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) LOL you mad my talk page very wide now. i can come up with one myself, im just not that good with programming--WingZeroKai 18:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Are they all in that one category? I'm still tired but i'll get cracking XD }} 02:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey It's Spring Break at my school district and I got nothing to do, so I decided to revisit for a short time :D yes, I'm still "retired", but I'm bored outta my mind and non-stop Combat Arms gameplay got old quickly, so I'm going to stay for a few days. -- 18:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) o______________________O it was a simple template Greennave made for me back in the day when us former admins were still online. Check it out: Template:M-07/Signature. All I did on that template was tweak the colors, putting "color" to "Red", and the background and all to green. After finishing the template, I placed a " { { SUBST:M-07/Signature } } " (minus the spaces) in my signature area in the "Preferences" tab on the right-top corner of the wiki, allowing that template to be my signature, thus having a red name :D If I can remember, the template's structure can be found here: Template:Signature, so you can make your own Sig Template and post it as your sig after placing it in your Preference tab. Very confusing, I know, but I got it to work after a lot of confusion. If you want to find out which colors you want on that Sig Template, refer to here: [ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors#X11_color_names ] -- 18:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Doneeeeeeeee. Why can't you do it o-o It doesn't really say anything about admin privileges needed to edit it. Yo H Fern, I need to you delete a page called Nightshade created by some Unregistered Contributor since its not confirmed yet and besides he doesnt even know how to make a page. Runescaperx 22:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I`m back. Been having computer issues x.x But I got a new phone that works better for editing, so hooray! You should talk to Zero about becoming an admin. All of us are awake at about the same time, so we can`t get to everything in a timely fashion all of the time. It`d be nice to have someone else to find what we miss. Also, has Zero been on at all recently? I didn`t see any edits by him while looking... Never mind. There was 16 hour old vandalism. He couldn`t have been on. But, now that I have more free time since I finished my big school projects, I should be on more often! ^-^ oh also, I may be an admin, but admins have to sleep to. That`s why I`m only on every few hours. :P SeaCrane_1 22:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) XD actually, that`s a very accurate description of rollbackers. Just admin interns :P I have my email set up again too, so everything`s back to normal. SeaCrane_1 23:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I do rather enjoy wielding the banhammer... >:D Perhaps you should stay an intern after all. Lol. But honestly, I wouldn`t get to do anything because you`d take over. Until the summer, that is. Then I have all the unoccupied time in the world :D this Wiki has experienced but brief glimpses of my editing potential when I have too much time, like my editing spree when I technically earned my 100 edits in a day (whirlwind typer?) badge XD SeaCrane_1 00:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I shall revise the guidelines then! Thanks for giving me something to do! SeaCrane_1 00:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) DX sorry... And I used to be the same way and turned over temp bans to Zero for permabanning. But when one guy came back and screwed with some sensitive pages, I realized that people don`t get second chances when they are stupid enough to disrupt the hard work of honest Wikians. And if you want me to do some editing on it, I can, but I`ll have to take it in parts. Tomorrow`s project: the guidelines. Beyond that: whatever the Wiki needs. SeaCrane_1 00:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) its not really that funny Runescaperx 03:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks for making the trash articles H Fern Runescaperx 04:56, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure the public searches those topics all the time Hey can you add me? i'm bored, have few freinds very lonely Oh and can i join ur clan ;) i'm legit- Halffulllife 05:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) CBL Storm What hath you wrought upon the Wikia this time? =D We'd better get to work... }} 12:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Pfft, bs all editors are equal here. Maybe on RS Wiki, but not here. Lol. SeaCrane_1 22:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) XD I suppose. SeaCrane_1 12:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Didn`t even bother reading the unbolded text rofl. And i agree. You did screw it all up! Jk, but seriously, I agree. I shall patch things up yet again! And don`t worry, I practically mediate for a living with my friends and colleagues -.- SeaCrane_1 22:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) woot CA Wiki works on the school laptops ;) Runescaperx 14:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) HI! }} 18:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Shh they don't know that ---> And yeah, I approve of whatever =D CC Fang can be the CBL's liason to us, and SeaCrane ours to them (emissary that is) }} 19:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Which one ---> There's like 3 dedicated to the CBL. I think that I might need a CBL Liason page since Zero approved me >:D care to inform me about how to do that (if I even need one, that is)? -SC1 Shoop da woop! Lol, thanks. I signed and locked it. I`m gonna link the image to my page once you make it. SeaCrane_1 23:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) XD ok, I`ll unlock her page. I signed mine. Now to link my image :D SeaCrane_1 23:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy, I don`t need code help :P I made it before you posted the code. Let`s see if it works! SeaCrane_1 23:58, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I didn`t... My stupid oversensitive phone keyboard made me hit the letter l twice -.- now it should work SeaCrane_1 00:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) No way, lol. Remember, I was talking with CC_FANG about 2-3 weeks before your aggravating edits. Therefore, I started it. O.o well, actually it was the anon who posted the conspiracy crap. But I handled it first :P SeaCrane_1 02:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I`m going to take a shower and get off the wiki until tomorrow. Gotta study for tests tomorrow -.- well... Tests and a spanish party. XD SeaCrane_1 02:11, April 16, 2010 (UTC) About your weapon set: WHY AREN`T YOUR KNIFE AND NADE SILENCED HUH? WHERE`S THE STEALTH IN THAT!? lol... Jk. I`m just being a troll cause my girlfriend is taking a shower and can`t talk o.e SeaCrane_1 03:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :P it`s blue. And I`d totally give you adminship... But I`m not a bureaucrat. D: *SADFACE* think I should make a RfB? SeaCrane_1 03:09, April 16, 2010 (UTC) i hate the 7th grade :( Runescaperx 03:17, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hell yea! I tried finding it a while ago but failed. I wanna stick with my teal ^^ so it matches my siggy name color. so... #008080 i believe is the code. I know it has 2 8s and a bunch of 0s. SeaCrane_1 03:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Mmhmm. And how!? I couldn`t figure it out when I tried a few months ago T-T oh, since you`re 5 edits from 1,234, you should get ready to take a screencap XD SeaCrane_1 03:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) well maybe when the high school tests are out of the way it'll get better.... until the test results come back I see I've been rejected to every school! I suck at algebra. Can you ppl help me on these math questions from my test that I got a 71 on? (I wouldve got a 65 if the teacher didn't give back a question cuz she realized it wasnt well worded) Here are the hard algebra questions: The numerator of a fraction is 7 less than the denominator. If 3 is added to the numerator and 9 is subtracted from the denorminator, the resulting fraction has a value of 3/2. Find the value of the original fraction. The larger of 2 #s is 2 less than 4 times the smaller. When the larger # is divided by the smaller, the quotient is 3 and the remainder is 5. Find the #. Reviewer Ya, I'm actually the reviewer. :) It might look like some shameless promotion, but I'm sure it helps people out. Do you want to affiliate? LiveFree 04:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) So you aren't interested? I mean all it would take is you continuing to allow me to post my videos, and putting a link to my channel on the frontpage, and I'd link all of my videos to your articles and put a link on my channel to your frontpage. LiveFree 06:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok lol. Unless someone else already did it. >.> SeaCrane_1 20:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I think I found the color page... It's in Greennave's contribution history as "Colored usernames in the recent changes." However, I added my name and custom color, but all it does is bold my signature name... SeaCrane_1 23:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Here, I added a link to my channel, check it out in the description near the left bottom. I'll make a video on you guys also soon. http://www.youtube.com/user/HolyMushReviews LiveFree 07:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Well...give me a while to think about it... I mean, I have to keep the admins in line; removing the inactive ones and adding new ones constantly...so this is a decision that needs some time to mull over ---> }} 01:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Lmao, I cheated you. It works! Muahaha. Sorry Hunter, I got bored. SeaCrane_1 04:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hunter, as of now, Runescaperx no longer falls under the equal editor policy. He has been a disrespectful stuck-up brat and no longer is deserving of respect. If you want to get my entire opinion, read his talk page. SeaCrane_1 21:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC) OK I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE YOU AN ADMIN; But before I bestow upon you the awesome powers of foreverness, I need help with 2 things. 1. You'll swear your unnerving loyalty to 'me '''the Wikia. '' 2. You'll help me figure out a way to implement Announcements on the home page!! Lol that's more of an "advertise-ment". I mean, Bulbapedia and some other wikias (yeah, I google a lot) have pretty cool home-page announcements, so I thought we could get our Wikia to do that. And the dark deed is done... >=3 }} 18:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) =_=...on my page you wrote "dont you like our aquantances?" is that "acquaintance" you are trying to say? if it is, id say yes :D.--WingZeroKai 22:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL, Language Arts is one of my favorite subjects.--WingZeroKai 00:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) wel than, i wil korekt yor speling misstaekes for yu. alryt? LOL--WingZeroKai 22:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) WB. And you do it. Runescaper's gonna kill me if I change his edits anymore... (FFS, I posted this on the wrong talk page hours ago -_-) }} 22:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) You know how that other article reviewing Nexon was supposedly plagiarized? Well, Nexon just did it again!! On their L96A1 Black-Magnum review, they totally stole some "information" from the Wikia. }} 21:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) '' "This week’s item of the week is the L96A1 Black Magnum. This is a heavier variant of a classic sniper rifle chambered for an even more powerful Magnum round. The bolt has also been reworked for a faster reload. Like most sniper rifles, the L96A1 is best on larger maps with lots of open space and hidden positions where a sniper can set up a "nest" to take out unsuspecting victims. According to our Combat Arms soldiers, you'll definitely appreciate the qualities of the L96A1 Black Magnum on Snow Valley, Road Kill, Wave Rider and Two Towers. Fans of this gun also point out that it's more powerful shot can take out opponents even if they're wearing protection and have reported some success in destroying Enforcers in Cabin Fever." '' Okay, I can't believe that Nexon would copyright something about their own information. Nexon never gave the new Infected official names, yet they used the Wikia's dubbed names for them and put it in the article! (And I doubt we could get a Nexon-CAWikia Liason...) LOL I forgot that with the new popularity, we'd get more fake advertisements and vandalisms. =P Better stay on guard. }} 20:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Random talk page clutter. o-o }} 19:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) tell me the exact pixel size of the item images from the arsenal in Auto-Turret, CX4 Storm, ACR, etc. Hey where can I edit the advertisements/announcements again? Seeing my name over and over again is getting old, and I got some important stuff to share. >-> }} 20:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks. =P And no worries. Pretty much everything has been taken care of in your "absence". =D }} 11:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I haven't heard from them in a while, so I'm not entirely sure... }} 12:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) wut deal? --Runescaperx 03:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha, not very long ago. I got back from a Florida vacation just last week and I`ve been enjoying some free time. Doesn`t seem like you`ve been on that much either :o SeaCrane_1 05:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry to have to say this, but you should tone your sig down. Like make it smaller. It`s bad ass, but if you leave it like that, it kinda disrupts the page D: SeaCrane_1 13:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh nvm you did make it smaller. After spamming my page with two of those giant things :P -SC1 Yeah, that sounds good. Also, add my Yahoo on whatever IM client you use. There are some things I want to discuss. Wow that sounds ominous. It`s nothing bad, just some questions I`ve received that I can`t answer. I`m SeaCrane1@yahoo.com SeaCrane_1 19:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I figured. Like Hide N' Seek, or competition events. Ooh, ooh, can I be the final challenge after the semi-finals? --> }} 13:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Idk. >-> }} 20:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I did it ^-^ but I can only do Wikifest in July when I`m at my dad`s D: SeaCrane_1 20:40, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Probably lol. Oh... Well, I just noticed a number of things... 1. Top user #7 is back, 2. I made the 1000th article without knowing it lol, and 3. I need 300 edits to be a Top User again... Well, I`ve been meaning to finish the gear pages and everything and it seems some other pages need a LOT of work, so that`s now my project. Hopefully the returning editor won`t steal my edits again... Ah well. It`s time to eat something here so I`ll brb SeaCrane_1 20:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Lmao nice... And he`s more than kind of a jerk. Just read the last talk page convo we had. It starts on his page after he asked you about those algebra problems XD I`m super tempted to ban him if he gets like that again. SeaCrane_1 21:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol yup. I just posted on his TP and basically said hi, welcome back, and if you`re a jerk again an admin will temp ban you. SeaCrane_1 21:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I could just... Delete some stuff... Not like it`d make a difference. I already undid about 40 of his edits cause it was just making an edit then changing it back on a page over and over. Actually, if he does that again, I can use the banhammer for vandalism XD I actually want him to do it again now SeaCrane_1 21:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Pah, me? Abuse power? *gives a devilish grin* lol jk. But yeah, I`ll only operate if he makes the first move. >-> Well i already voted. I added Spy Hunt as an "other" =3 And I should've picked CTF (if it was on there). But we need to stop changing the annoucements; that's kinda abusive changing it every other news flash. --> }} 23:57, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Wha? I can't see the results. }} 17:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Test-- 05:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Are the weapons in Cabin Fever really special variants of the standard versions? }} 20:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I WISH I owned one. And it says that they're older models of the new ones. (Coleman says so himself. >->) So how can they be STRONGER =O ...Is this message still directed towards me? And I don't play that much lately, cause I'm waiting to get my soccer hat.